Avatar: Bring me to life
by Aangel23
Summary: This is one of Aang's theme songs kinda . It's called Bring me to Life by Evanescene. But since this is a fanfic site and because I thought it would make it more interesting, I wrote a story along with it. MAXIMUM KATAANG!


**When I heard Bring me to Life, I immediately thought of Avatar. Please don't get mad at me if it's too dramatic, because a lot of time I don't really notice what I'm typing because my dramatic side just takes over. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER; IT ****BELONGS TO VIACOM INC. / BRYAN KONIETZKO /MIKE DIMARTINO. NOR DO I OWN BRING ME TO LIFE, EVANESCENE THE BAND OWNS IT.**

First, there was a flash. After that, he heard a purely terrified scream yelling; "AANG! NO!" And then, there was burning agony, and Aang let out a loud cry of pain.

Aang had been having an Agni Kai with Commander Zhao. Zhao had hit Aang with a lightning bolt, but it was also mixed with fire. Aang fell to the ground. "NO!" Katara screamed. She ran to where Aang was lying on the ground, body limp, picked him up, and ran to Appa, Aang in arms, the others right behind her. When they all climbed on top of Appa, Sokka cried, "Appa! Yip yip!" And they flew to the cave they were hiding in. Katara ran into the cave, Aang still in her arms, and laid him onto some fur blankets, and took off the Spirit Water chain that was around her neck.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back… home…

Katara had tears streaming from her eyes now. Aang was nearly dead. "Aang…" she whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry. It was my entire fault. I shouldn't have let you challenge Zhao like that!" she whispered."I'll never forgive myself. I'm so sorry Aang! I love you."

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Turning Aang's limp body onto his stomach, Katara started healing where Aang got struck by Zhao.

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Aang's arrow suddenly glowed. Katara's eyes widened, full of hope.

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

She started working harder.

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love darling

Only you are life among the dead

Aang's eyelids fluttered. "Ka- Katara…" He murmured weakly. "Aang!" whispered Katara, and stopped healing, but Aang right away became unconscious again.

All this time I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a hundred years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a voice without a thought without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

Katara immediately started working again, and after a couple of minutes, Aang's eyelids fluttered again. "Aang?" whispered Katara, but didn't stop healing this time. "Katara…" Aang murmured again. "Aang!" she said happily, a wide smile spreading on her face and hugged him.

"Aang, I'm so sorry! This was my entire fault." "No it wasn't." Aang groaned angrily, but still weakly. Yes, it was, Aang. I should have never let you go up and challenge Zhao like that. It was my entire fault." She said again. "Stop it, Katara!" he said angrily, trying to sit up, but flinched and laid back down. "Take it easy Aang. Zhao really hurt you." "I noticed." Aang snapped. "Aang, you're starting to get annoying." "Well, if I'm annoying you so much why don't you go and be with _Zuko?"_ He said bitterly. "What? What does Zuko have to do with this?" she asked, confused.

"Well you've been hanging out with him so much, and pretty much ignoring me. So I figured you'd rather be with him right now!" "Well, maybe I should!" Katara shouted angrily, and stomped out of the cave. "Katara! Wait!" Aang yelled, standing up, but ended up collapsing. "What Aang?" Katara said, helping Aang up and setting him on the fur blankets again. "The truth is Katara… I love you." He said, blushing.

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

"Aang…" Katara said, blushing too, "I love you too. That's why I got so upset when you thought I'd rather be with Zuko." Aang lifted her chin up, placing her head in his hands, and kissed her full on the lips. And Katara kissed him back, holding her arms around Aang's shoulders. Aang slowly stopped kissing her, and laid down, losing consciousness. "I love you, Katara." Aang said weakly. "I love you too, Aang." Katara replied, pecking him on the cheek just before Aang slipped into unconsciousness, and Aang smiled.

Bring me to life

(There's nothing else inside, I've been living a lie)

Bring me to life

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Then review! I need advice!**


End file.
